Sueños rotos
by dany0.oki
Summary: [01 EJEMPLO] Este OS participa en el segundo desafío de DZ del GE: LA MÚSICA ENRIQUECE EL ALMA. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenece Death Note de Tsugumi Ōba. La afinación de dos almas jamás la podrá entender el ser humano común. (En colaboración con Kary Velez - Nana Aldama y Sake's Evil22)


**Sueños Rotos**

Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel horrible día, a veces pareciera que fue ayer que estaba en preparatoria y mi vida era más fácil. Cuando solo podía ser « Light » y no preocuparme por el nivel social ni empresarial, ahora creo que me he vuelto como « L » le decía a mi padre « maniático del trabajo ».

Mi esposa Misa, no es mala persona pero al saber que no la amaba a ella, se volvió fría y calculadora, extravagante, gastadora, compulsiva, en fin, si fuera por ella me llevaría a la quiebra, y bueno tengo una hija que aprende bien de su madre. Ahora trabajo día y noche, duermo en la oficina, salgo de viaje, solo estoy en casa en navidad, año nuevo y el cumpleaños de mi hija.

Pero te preguntaras cómo me case con alguien a quién no amo y peor aun cómo tuve una hija, ni yo mismo lo sé, mentira, si lo sé…fue hace mucho tiempo, quizá unos 30 años si mi memoria no me falla, apenas tenía 16 años, empezaba un nuevo curso en la preparatoria, aun recuerdo las palabras de bienvenida de uno de los profesores, que decía:

—Buenos días jóvenes, bienvenidos sean todos y se les felicita por su gran esfuerzo para poder entrar a este instituto—. Comentó el profesor mientras ponía la fecha en el pizarrón y continúo su comentario al decir—: Así como muchos de ustedes presentaron examen para este instituto, muchos extranjeros también y me complace decirle que estos tres chicos fueron los únicos que pasaron el examen de ingreso, por favor denles una calurosa bienvenida y si pueden ayudarles, adelante.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a L.

—Sus nombres son...— señalo el profesor hacia los estudiantes de aspecto peculiar, el primero de ellos comentó de forma abrupta:

—Mi nombre es MihaelKeehl, pero pueden llamarme Mello — antes que el profesor pregunte sobre el segundo estudiante, él comentó en un tono frío que realmente logró sorprendernos a todos:

—Mi nombre es NateRiver, pero pueden llamarme Near…

Todo los estudiantes del salón de clase nos quedamos perplejos, las palabras que decían eran rápidas y fluidas pero a pesar de su pronunciación su acento los delataban, eran extranjeros, entonces el último comentó en un gesto que hasta la vez sé si era de ansiedad o nerviosismo, pero me hizo experimentar una extraña sensación, era alguien inusual que sin duda llamaba y la atención:

—Mmmmm soy L... Lawliet— el último estudiante no hizo mayores comentarios, el profesor solo se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo y le indico que tomaran asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

Ellos caminaron hacia el fondo del salón. Mello era de tez blanca, con pecas en ambas mejillas, cabellos rubios, media cerca 1.70mtr. Near le seguía tomando de su mochila, él era el más bajito de los tres, tenía la tez un poco mas pálida que Mello, sin pecas, de ojos negros, sus cabellos eran de color plata muy pálido, creo que era albino.

Cuando estos dos llegaron a sus asientos Near coloco en la banca dos dados de 5x5 y empezó a darles vuelta, mientras que Mello se desparramo en la banca continua a la de Near y saco una bolsita que contenía trozos de chocolate. Sus acciones eran tan extrañas que incluso hasta el profesor los veía con interés.

En cuanto a L, él caminaba más lento que los otros dos, tenía el cabello y ojos negros, media cerca 1.75mtr., su tez era pálida como la nieve y al rededor de sus ojos sobresalían dos sombras negras como si no durmiera. Su mirada era tranquila pero alerta, se detuvo a ver el cerezo que se encontraba a un lado de mi ventana y después bajo la mirada me observarme, nuestras miradas se encontraron, fue un breve momento pero sentí una series de emociones que no habían palabras para describirles, hasta que el profesor llamó su atención porque era notorio la forma cómo me miró, él negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino, justo le tocó sentarse detrás de mi asiento.

Las clases continuaron su rumbo y durante tres semanas L, Near y Mello, solían contestar todas las preguntas del profesor, incluso L paso al frente y se quito los zapatos mientras que encima de la silla explicaba todo lo que estaba en el pizarrón. Tomaba una posición de acuclillada que no lograba entender y era muy gracioso como sostenía el gis.

Cuando L decía o hacia cualquier cosa, Near y Mello me observaban con cierto interés e inmediatamente tomaban nota. Era como si ellos fueran muy pequeños y L fuera muy grande.

Cierto día había quedado con Ryuk de que nos veríamos en la fuente de la plaza principal para ir a platicar y por un helado junto con la que era su novia, Rem. Llevábamos 3 semanas de clases y no nos habíamos topado. Rem le consumía tiempo mientras que la escuela me lo consumía a mí. Entonces fue cuando él se atrevió a detenerme para preguntarme mi nombre y era extraño verlo tan seguro en clase, pero en ese momento lo vi dudar y no sabía por qué pero me daba la impresión que lo ponía nervioso.

Hasta que me escuche cancelar mi cita con mi amigo y él malinterpretó las cosas, cuando me preguntó por mi novia y tuve que aclarar que era un chico y mi amigo, no sé qué paso por su mente pero me miró de una manera tan extraña, y más cuando luego me preguntó si podía acompañarme. No sé cómo terminamos en una cafetería cercana, pero supe inmediatamente que era asiduo al lugar por la forma como la camarera de turno se apresuro atendernos, fue inevitable no preguntarle:

—Vienes seguido a este lugar— debo reconocer que esa no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación ante lo obvio porque incluso hasta tenía una mesa asignada y su respuesta ratifico mi confirmación cuando él comentó con una inusual sonrisa:

—Bueno…aquí hacen el mejor café pasado de la ciudad. Además es un lugar con una buena ubicación y no me molestan por quitarme los zapatos— pude ver una sonrisa más amplia cuando él señalo con algo de diversión—: Sin mencionar que este lugar es mío.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas y más cuando se presentó ante él, un hombre de aspecto maduro, me daba la impresión que era su mayordomo o guardaespaldas por la forma como estaba vestido, tuve que preguntar si trabajaba para él, pero Lo no tuvo problema en decirme que era más que un simple empleado, era un amigo, era como un padre, que siempre había cuidado de él y de sus amigos, quienes por cierto no sé en qué momento llegaban pero se encontraban en el fondo del lugar, como en una sala de juegos, era interesarte verlos interactuar, Near jugaba mientras hacía la tarea y Mello comía chocolates mientras vigilaba a Near, realmente eran extraños.

Caminamos por el lugar. Era muy grande con un decorado espectacular, tenía las paredes de un tapiz amarillo amostazado, con candelabros en el techo, había muchas mesas y eran cubículos rodeados por jardineras. Bastante privado y el ambiente eran relajantes. Finalmente Light se animó a preguntarme:

—¡¿Qué te parece el lugar?! — Ante esa pregunta mi respuesta fue escuetica, si me gustaba, pero no suelo demostrar tanta euforia como otras personas, no es la primera vez que estoy en lugar como ese, pero por lo visto a él no le gusto mi respuesta porque inmediatamente me preguntó—: No pareces contento, si me permite preguntas por qué esa respuesta tan corta y simple— la pregunta me la hizo mientras partía un trozo del pastel que «Watari» , el anciano le había traído previamente, finalmente tuve que contestar:

—No es la primera vez que estoy en lugar así, ahora…¿por qué me has traído a este lugar?— Sabía que mi pregunta directa le causó cierta diversión y más cuando afirme en un tono serio—: Dudo que sea para presumirme que eres el dueño de este lugar.

La sonrisa que se puso en su cara era impregnada de tal malicia que debo reconocer que logro ponerme nervioso, pero nunca me esperé que me dijera:

— Bien…eres directo, eso me gusta…la respuesta es simple, te quiero a ti — no sé qué expresión abre puesto pero el anciano que estaba a una distancia prudencial mir después a mí, reaccione por inercia deje todo botado porque salí corriendo del lugar, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que L corría detrás de mí, la peor parte, porque no sabía si era bueno o malo, me sentía feliz. Estaba tan aturdido que poco me importo que la lluvia cayera copiosamente y que las calles estuvieran casi desoladas, yo quería llegar a mi casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto, pero no sé en qué momento L me alcanzo y jalo mi brazo, él también estaba empapado por la lluvia pero con una expresión de satisfacción pura, que jamás olvidaré.

—Enfermaras y todo por una tontería. — comentó mientras me intentaba zafar de su agarre de muñeca he ignorar por completo todo lo que acababa de decir, pero él no se privó de decirme—: Deja de forcejear, regresemos, te secas, te llevo a casa y prometo jamás volverte a mencionar esto.

Cuando dijo lo último, me quede quieto en donde estaba y observe su rostro. Desde que lo vi el primer día de clases, se me había hecho una rareza. Sus ojeras le daban un toque de originalidad, aunque fuese algo muy común, mostraba una alegría escondida, solo aquellos que prestaran la suficiente atención verían que él en verdad tenía una gran sonrisa. En este momento su rostro pálido mostraba tensión pero sus ojos eran tristes, como si se hubiera equivocado y lamentara haberlo hecho.

Finalmente regresamos en completo silencio pero al dar la vuelta, Watari con la camarera, recién ahí vi su nombre era Mirtha, habían ido detrás de nosotros porque ambos traían dos paraguas. Iba tan perturbado por lo que había sucedido, que no esperé que el anciano me dijera en voz baja:

— Disculpe al joven L suele ser muy...sincero— no sé qué cara abre puesto, para que él me diga sin tino alguno—: Me llamo la atención que lo eligiera a usted, él nunca se equivoca y estaba seguro que usted era gay.

Ante ese comentario debo decir que me quedo estupefacto. ¡¿Cómo lo sabía?! Siempre había sido tan discreto con respecto a ese tema, sentía mis mejillas calentarse, pero no tuve el valor para refutar aquel comentario, si era gay pero en mi familia reconocerlo sería el peor de los sacrilegios. Tenía todo en contra, apenas era un joven de 16 años, recién empezando la preparatoria, con una familia con varios negocios y una prometida impuesta desde antes de nacer, debo decir que agradecía a los dioses que estaba en un convento en Estados Unidos, no podía revelar tan controversial secreto que guardaba con tal recelo, y menos con una vida ya planificada de antemano, yo debía hacer un lado mis sueños, mis anhelos y lo que realmente era para aparentar ser un hombre « normal » y no un anormal como lo catalogaría mi familia. Tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que no sé en qué momento llegamos al café, apenas pude reaccionar cuando L ordeno en un tono suave pero firme:

— Watari cierra el café y dale a Light una bata de baño, mientras él se baña mete a la secadora su ropa. Mirtha, prepárame un baño, por favor. Mello y Near, retírense a sus cuartos y no salgan hasta nuevo aviso. En cuanto a ti Light Yagami ven conmigo un momento.

Todo mundo se movió en cuanto termino de dar las órdenes. Nadie refuto o preguntó nada. Yo me sentía mal porque no debía responder a sus sentimientos, que obviamente sentí desde el primer momento que lo vi. Caminamos por el pasillo. Él siempre delante de mí, hasta que llegamos a una puerta al final del pasillo, finalmente me hizo ingresar pero sabía que algo no estaba bien, porque me hablo en un tono frío y cortante, quería disculparme por lo corresponder lo que él sentía por mí, pero antes que reaccionar, él me dio una potente bofetada. No me lo esperaba, diablos dolía, no podía quedarme así, tuve que decirle en un tono fuerte:

— ¡¿Por qué diablos me pegas?! ¿Qué te pasa hombre?— Sabía que aquellas preguntas habían sido el detonante para desatar su furia, porque él no se contuvo cuando me refuto con iras:

— ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¡¿Por qué niegas lo que eres?!...Si solo negaras que yo te gusto sería suficiente, pero negar lo que eres, tu naturaleza…es tan repugnante— debo reconocer que esas palabras me dolieron, no sé por qué contesté sin pensar:

— ¡¿Qué sabes tú?!...No tienes derecho hablar de mí de esa forma, porque tú no sabes nada de mí…

— ¡¿No sé nada?!...Sé que tienes una prometida y aun así te dije que te quiero a ti. — Debo reconocer que esa confesión si me sorprendió y más cuando él afirmó en un tono impregnado de furia—: Sé que tu padre es un machista y tener un hijo gay seria una blasfemia para la familia, sé que eres inteligente más que cualquiera de tu edad, sé que cuando tenias diez años perdiste un perro, y lloraste durante meces y sabes qué…el perro lo tengo yo. Y sabes por qué te he visto desde siempre…¡maldita sea!...Te digo lo que siento por ti y lo que recibo a cambio es esto…¡Eres increíble!

—… ¡¿Cómo?!...¡¿Por qué tú hiciste algo así?!...Diablos, eres un acosador— no necesitaba preguntarlo, sus acciones me decían que lo era y más cuando él me contestó con un toque de ironía en su voz:

— Que importa por qué lo hice…acaso no es obvio que quería algo que fuera tuyo…

— ¡Maldita sea!...Realmente eres un acosador.

— Dios, no. Mi padre me dejo su legado de la C.I.A. Soy el máximo investigador de todo el mundo. Sé todo sobre lo que me importa, por un momento me hiciste dudar y creí haberme equivocado pero tus ojos te delatan.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos por un largo tiempo, él estaba en una esquina del cuarto mientras yo estaba pegado a la puerta. Finalmente iba decir algo pero el anciano llego para avisarme que ya estaba listo el baño y por supuesto el de él. Tenía la certeza que el anciano quería decirme algo, tuve la necesidad de preguntarle:

—¡¿Por qué no me dice lo que piensa Watari?!— Vi al anciano sonreír, pero no conté que respondiera:

—Eso sería un desatino— noté con diversión en sus expresiones que intento susurrar para decirme—: El joven L tiene oídos de perro— antes que respondiera L se hizo presente con un fuerte grito que vino desde el fondo del pasillo, debo reconocer que logró sobresaltarnos y más cuando gritó:

—¡WATARI ESCUCHE ESO!

El anciano sonreía nervioso para señalar lo obvio, mientras me guiaba al baño, eso fue extraño, hasta quizá un poco cómico, pero todavía estaba perturbado por todo lo que L me dijo, no me sorprendió que le obedecieran, me sorprendió todo lo que sabía de mi vida, yo no podía arriesgarme por mi futuro, todo estaba planificado de antes de nacer, y con ese pensamiento terminé mi baño, debo reconocer que me demoré mucho en el lugar, al salir el anciano me dio una pedazo de papel con algo escrito en el, dudaba si leerlo o no, pero mi curiosidad pudo más y me anime a leer durante el trayecto, hasta eso había pasado sin darme cuenta, en qué momento me subí al auto, no recuerdo, pero lo que si recuerdo fueron aquellas palabras escritas que decía:

_«Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero el joven L no es tan duro como aparenta, tuvo el error de creer que usted aceptaría sus sentimientos, por favor, no se ofenda y agua de cuenta que no ha pasado nada…sé que no debo revelar esto pero tal vez logré hacer que lo entienda un poco, cuando el joven L hablo sobre su preferencia sexual, su padre quedo completamente desconcertado y de la impresión le dio un infarto y murió, desde entonces el joven L cambio, anhela encontrar aquella persona que lo acepta tal como es…y por lo visto esa persona no es usted, de nuevo le pido disculpas por mi atrevimiento pero he velado por su bienestar desde que era un niño » …_

Aquellas simple palabras tuvieron tan efecto en mí que no me pude contener, tenía que estar con él, no supe en qué momento me baje del carro, menos cuándo llegue aquel lugar, lo único que recuerdo fue haber llegado aquella habitación y al verse acuclillado sosteniendo con sus dedos la foto de un hombre adulto, no tuve que ser un genio para darme cuenta que aquellas lágrimas que tenía en su pálido rostro era por aquel hombre, aquel hombre que era su padre, finalmente le grite:

— Estúpido…no fue tu culpa…— no sé en qué momento lo abrase, después de eso el tiempo perdió sentido porque ante todos eras amigos, tal vez compañeros de clases, pero durante los tres años siguiente tan solo el anciano, la camarera y sus dos amigos, que después me enteré que eran sus aprendices sabían que éramos amantes en secreto, porque si mi familia se llegaba enterar a quién amaba iba hacer mi fin. L no quería eso para mí, el tiempo pasó sin darme cuenta, ere feliz a pesar todo, no necesitaba malo, hasta que finalmente mi padre me sorprendió al presentarme a mi prometida, tengo que reconocer que en ese momento mi vida perdió sentido. Mi padre había tenido la osadía de presentarse en la preparatoria con mi prometida, ella venía de intercambio a estudiar el último año de preparatoria en Japón, no sé cómo paso lo siguiente, pero recuerdo haber mirado inmediatament ya no estaba en el lugar, fue un impulso que me llevó a delatarme porque deje a mi padre y a mi prometida plantada en su lugar mientras iba detrás de L, sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarlo, en los baños de la parte trasera de la preparatoria, usualmente siempre pasaban desolados porque se había roto varias llaves y llevaba un buen tiempo en mantenimiento, si ese baño hablara qué historias no contara de de nuestros incontables encuentros íntimos, sabía que él estaba sorprendido como herido, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer ante aquella mirada impregnada de lagrimas y una expresión de decepción fue lanzarme a devorar sus labios, porque las palabras sencillamente no salía de mi garganta quería trasmitirle que todo iba estar bien, que gran engaño, porque no me di cuenta que mi padre me había seguido y al ver tal espectáculo, porque el beso que nos daba estaba lejos de ser casto, nos apartó de forma brusca para estrellar su puño impregnado con tanta fuera en mi cara, caí de forma inconsciente al piso.

Horas después desperté y me encontraba en la enfermería, mi prometida a un lado de la silla con una expresión que en ese momento no me importaba, mi padre me miraba con odio puro, así pasaron los días, el tiempo se me hizo eterno, L no fue a la preparatoria, yo tuve que ausentarme por varios días pero lo que me tenía la borde del colapso era que no contestaba mis llamaba, finalmente antes de llegar a la preparatoria, en la entrada me intercepto Watari, tenía un rostro de pesar y se limitó a entregarme una carta, quería preguntarme por L pero él no dio opción a nada, porque movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, no sabía si leer la carta, tenía la sensación que nada bueno podía haber escritor en la misma, recuerdo como mis manos temblaba y mi mundo se derrumbó ante tales palabras _« nuestros cuerpos se separan, pero nuestras almas están atadas…te amo » _, pensé que iba morir, él me estaba dejando, no podía culparlo, pero eso no fue la peor parte, dos semanas después me enteré de su supuesto suicidio, la noticia me dejo desbastado, sabía que eso era mentira, él no podía haberse quitado la vida así no más…dos semanas después se presentó delante de mí, tan solo para despedirse, mi padre le había dado un ultimátum de eso me enteré después, no lo mataría a él sino a mí. Nunca más le volví a ver, lo último que recuerdo de aquel día fue haber llegado a mi casa, ignorar a mi padre, ir a mi habitación y llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida. Esa fue la última vez que lloré.

Mi vida continuo tal como estaba planificada antes de nacer, pero nunca más cruce más de dos palabras con mi padre, al hombre que tanto odio, terminé mi carrera, me case, cumplí con mis obligaciones conyugales hasta que concebí a mi hija, la única heredera de mi parte y después de tener la certeza que mi esposa estaba embarazada nunca más la volví a tocar, ella no tenía la culpa pero no puedo negar mi naturaleza, todo en mi vida perdió sentido, hasta estaba hastiado de vivir, la amargura me correo por dentro, rara vez escucho sobre L y lo qué ha sido de él, sé que regreso a Estados Unidos y trabaja directamente con el F.B.I y la C.I.A., es un genio a la hora de resolver un caso complicado, una vez lo escuche en una entrevista radial con aquella voz distorsionada, cuando contestó en un tono frío a la entrometida periodistas del por qué no se había casado, su vida privada era un completo misterio y él solo se limitaba a contestar_« la persona que amo ha muerto »_ , sus palabras dolían, sé que sus pupilos se convirtieron en sus sucesores, Mello al terminar su carrera siguió los pasos de Watari, fiel e incondicional a Near, quién al final sucedió a L, su ingenio era igual que él, era tan obvio que eso algún día tenía que suceder. ¡¿Qué paso conmigo?! Hago todo por inercia, pero no importa el tiempo que pase suelo frecuentar aquel parque de cerezos donde él me dijo el adiós, y aunque tengo la impresión que él me observa de algún lugar nunca lo he visto, no único que quedo de aquella historia, es un sueño roto, tal vez fragmentado, anhelo volverlo encontrar pero eso nunca va pasar, no al menos en esta vida.

**« Fin »**


End file.
